


cinnamon ー minsung

by sunglixfairy



Series: ー stray kids short stories <3 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, and soft :), i still dont know how to tag, not much else to say, theyre both sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglixfairy/pseuds/sunglixfairy
Summary: minho goes back to the dorm after late night practice and finds jisung asleep in his bed...and wearing one of his hoodies?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ー stray kids short stories <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028052
Kudos: 64





	cinnamon ー minsung

all minho wanted was to be back at the dorm and in his comfy bed. he checked the time on his phone. 1:32 am  
  


after spending all day in the practice room with felix and hyunjin working on choreography, he was beat.

he opened the door to his room, surprised when he saw someone already laying in his bed. upon further inspection he was able to distinguish who the male was.

"jisung?"

as he approached, his heart melted as the sight. jisung's cheek was pushed up against the pillow and he was wearing...one of minho's hoodies?

"hyung?" a small voice spoke. jisung sat up slowly, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "welcome back." he said, sending minho a tired yet bright smile.

minho was left speechless. _"how can someone be so cute??"_

"sungie..." he spoke "were you waiting for me?"

"you were gone all day! of course i waited. i missed you..." jisung mumbled, burying his face into the hoodie he was wearing. it appeared very big on the younger only making minho’s heart melt even more.

a fond smile crept onto minho's face. "did you miss me so much you wore one of my hoodies?" he teased, taking a seat next to jisung.

the younger nodded shyly, playing with minho's hand that rested on his leg. "it still smelled like you so i took it...sorry."

"aww sungie...there's no need to apologize..god you're so cute." minho chuckled, squeezing jisung's cheeks.

"ah hyung! that hurts." jisung whined.

the two laughed quietly, despite it being late the two were always so happy to be with each other.

"let's go to sleep, yeah?"

jisung hummed, his head falling onto minho's chest. he was too tired to keep his eyes open any longer.

minho laughed softly at the younger's sleepiness. he slowly laid the other down, careful not to wake him.

the comforting scent of cinnamon soon engulfed jisung. he let out a content sigh, leaning closer into the warmth of minho's arms.

if anyone ever asked why he was so obsessed with the scent of cinnamon, he'd blame it on minho.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll be taking requests so feel free to comment anything for future oneshots!
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are very much appreciated! ♡︎
> 
> also have a happy new year everyone✨
> 
> remember to take care of yourselves and don’t skip meals! <33


End file.
